


because kisses

by thronebreaker



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thronebreaker/pseuds/thronebreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "A Drunk Kiss". (Established relationship + no dubcon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	because kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my [tumblr.](http://bonnysims.tumblr.com/post/112000946151/13-your-choice)

It’s just like taking another drink of mead, deep and warm, with a spike of sweetness as Sera’s tongue pushes into her mouth. Elwing almost drowns in it. Then Sera’s hand is gripping the back of her head, and Elwing’s back in the world again; she can feel the chair against her ass and Maryden’s caterwauls bouncing against the stairs. Elwing starts to giggle into the kiss and Sera steals it, carrying it out of her mouth.

“We really need — ” Sera takes an exaggerated inhale. “A bigger gap between fighting and kissing.”

Elwing shakes her head, grinning. She wants to kiss Sera after fights. She wants to kiss Sera after fights, and after _battles_ , and after dinner and after sex and after after-dinner sex, and — she wants Sera’s kisses all over everything. She wants all her memories to be love-bitten.


End file.
